How Moonbeam met Loon
by DarknessToKarlee1219
Summary: this is how Darkness parents met.I Had to renew I Got on character name wrong.
1. How they met

**How Loon and Moonbeam Met**

**Chapter 1**

In the World of Night and day before the princesses were born. There was a Prince name Loon and a beautiful princess name Moonbeam they controlled the night time and day time. Loon controlled the Stars and the Darkness while Moonbeam controlled the Moon and Sun both had never seen each other it'll one day they met…

One day Loon was getting ready to make it night when his father came to him he sighed. "Not how dad and the answer is 'no'"

"Come on son you know you have to find someone to marry to be king."

Loon looked at him with his yellow eyes and said "Dad I'm going to make it night can we talk about this later okay."

His dad sighed "Very well but be careful." He said and started to walk. He stopped for a moment and turned around and said "Tell me if you figure out who puts the moon up when you get back."

Loon sighed 'If I see the person.' he thought. Loon looked up at the sky and toke a deep breath his demonic wings came out his back and he flied through the sky creating the dark night in the skies he stop for a moment and saw the moon coming up. 'guess Mr. or Ms. moon forgot to put the moon up' thought Loon. He always saw the moon up before he came out.

"I better put the stars up." he said.

With Moonbeam she had just finish putting up the moon. She looked up and saw the stars. She had never seen the stars before she had always lifted before they were up 'I wonder who puts them up there?'That was when her curiosity got the best of her. She flow up a looked to see and what she saw was a gray cat with grayish white hair he wore a gray red shirt with black pants and had yellow eyes. 'My God his so hot.' Thought Moonbeam as she hid herself behind one of the stars. Then she saw him turn reveling his handsome face she gifted a small yelped and covered her mouth. But Loon had already heard her.

"Who's there!" He commanded.

Moonbeam gulped but kept quit and hidden. As Loon looked around and thought 'I must be hearing thing.' That was when Loon felt a sharp pain in his shoulder he turned around and saw a knife in his shoulder he also notices that the knife had a Dark Crystal as the blade. Loon looked up to see Frost.(See the picture on DeviantART)

"You…"

Frost smirked "surprised to see me Prince Loon." Loon Couldn't say anything his vision started to get bleary he started to hear her laugh. "The Dark Crystal won't kill you yet. It will simple just knock you out."

Loon started to fall. Moonbeam saw this and flow after him and caught him. "WHAT!" Frost yelled.

Moonbeam landed on the ground with Loon still in her arms she carefully pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Loon looked up at her faintly still not fully out. "Sleep your safe now."She said Loon then closed his eyes into a deep slumber.

"Who are you!" Frost yelled.

Moonbeam looked at Frost and back at Loon. She set him on the grass and walked to Frost "Why do you hurt this man!" She asked. Frost just laughed evilly.

"You are a foolish girl on saving Prince Loon." Frost said.

"Prince Loon?" Moonbeam was confused she had never heard about him in her life. Frost stared at her and smirk "This is your first time meeting him is it?" Moonbeam looked at her angry on what she did to Loon. "**MOONBEAM!**" She yelled then fire a beam of light at Frost, It hit her fast knocking her out of the sky and into a tree.

Moonbeam picked up Loon (bride style) and flow to her kingdom as fast as she can with the unconscious Loon. Frost got up only to see that the Moonbeam and Loon were gone she thought 'Zoon will not like this' she then flow back to her kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Frost, Moonbeam and Loon belong to me<strong>


	2. Moonbeam's Kingdom

**Okay here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Oh a Loon actually Black fur and Grayish white hair **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

Moonbeam reached her castle with Loon still in her arms. She saw one of her savants walk over to her and heard her gasp "My lady that boy is Prince Loon his The White Rose and The Dark King Son!" Moonbeam didn't answer her question and walk to the guest room with the savant still following her. "Open the door Anna."

The savant girl looked at her then open the door. Moonbeam walked into the room and set the black cat on the bed. "My Lady what happen to him?" Anna asked.

Moonbeam looked at Anna and said "a cat girl with white hair and yellow eyes attacked him with a Knife."

"What kind of knife?"

"It was just a knife...but the blade it was some purple crystal."

"A Dark Crystal." Anna whispered.

"What?" Moonbeam asked. Anna looked at her and said "a Dark Crystal takes Dark magic and Dark powers away from the user making them weak and vulnerable to the person who toke them and easy to kill them."

Moonbeam didn't know what to say she looked back at Loon then at Anna. "Anna I want you to send a message to the Dark King." she said.

Anna looked up at her and bows and said "As you wish my lady." Then left to Loon's kingdom. After she left Moonbeam pout a blanket on Loon so he wouldn't get cold and checked his wound. The wound was healing slowly she looked at his face and thought 'I should keep an eye on him if he wakes up.' She sat on the chair right by the bed and waited for him to awake.

Meanwhile at Frost's kingdom the girl walked to one of the main rooms with her evil savants by her side in the room was a dark gray cat that looked like Loon but his eyes were blood red and his hair was black.

"Did you brought him." He asked in his evil tone.

"I was about to get **him** when this angel cat girl came and **save him!**" Frost Yelled angrily

"sounds like my little vampire hates her."

"I do Zoon! She blast me with a beam of light that burn my skin!"

Zoon looked at her and said "You're the vampire queen Frost you can't be killed by sun did you caught her name when she toke my twin."

"No all she did was blast me." Frost said still angry.

"Did you use the knife I give you on Loon?" he asked

"Yes…But it didn't fully drain his Dark Magic or powers."

"Hmm… guess we got to send your vampires minions to find him then." Zoon said with a smirk on his face and laughed evil.

"I will call them." Frost said and left.

Back at Moonbeam's castle' Moonbeam had fallen asleep on the chair with her head on the edge of the bed. Loon started to move a bit which cause her to wake up and set up and rub her eye. She heard a groan she turn and looked at Loon. Loon slowly open his eyes and looked at her.

"W-who are you?" he asked

"I'm Moonbeam I save you from that White Cat" She said she was blushing a bit but Loon didn't see.

"Yes I r-remember. You save me from falling…t-thank you." He said smiling weakly.

Moonbeam smiled and said "your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh boy will those vampires fine him and will Anna get to Loon's Kingdom.<strong>


End file.
